


Surprising news

by bandnerd_1395



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Jealousy, Swearing, Teasing Tony, head slaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: After Gibbs overhears Abby talking it leads to a surprise of her own. With the others around, how will it be if they find out that their boss is sleeping with their forensic scientist.





	Surprising news

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing this is all for fun, I make no profit off this.

“I’m pregnant McGee, yea with twins. I haven’t told the father yet, it’s Gibbs. I know it’s wrong but there’s just something about his silver hair that gets me all tingly inside.” 

Gibbs overheard this and was immediately taken aback. Abby talking about him being a father? There was something wrong here, she probably didn’t mean it. He walked in.

“Abby?” 

Abby turned to see Gibbs standing with her Caf-Pow! In his hands. “Gibbs!” 

Abby felt her face flush and her cheeks turn red. How was she supposed to explain this. She knew Gibbs heard her, he always seemed to hear everything that went on, it was like he put a bug in her lab, but she knew for a fact that he didn’t because she had checked.

“Abby can we talk?” 

Abby flushed even more.”Sure thing Gibbs.” 

She sheepishly walked into her ballistics lab and shut the door. “Gibbs let me explain-” 

Gibbs cut her off with his lips crashing down on hers. Abby felt her whole world crash down and she had built a new one with just the two of them together forever. It ended too soon for Abby because she had wanted to continue with the sweet and passionate kiss then when Gibbs pulled back he looked at Abby with confusion and what Abby could only describe as love. “Abby I have a question for you.”

“W-what’s that G-Gibbs?” 

“Do you love me?” 

Abby flushed slightly she had always loved her boss, even though it was wrong because of the age difference, she still didn’t care, she knew that Gibbs was the man for her, even if he didn’t love her back, she would wait for as long as she could, because above all, Gibbs was her one and only. But now that he was asking her if she loved him, could she admit it to him now that they were face-to-face? Sure he had just kissed her, but did that mean anything to him? Abby’s emotions were all over the place, she felt as if she was drowning in all of the emotions, love, confusion, sadness, and most of all anxiety. The way Gibbs looked at her now, with such concern, and maybe love, it hurt her to see just how much he was hurting. He needed an answer, and of course he deserved an answer, but the kiss they had just shared rendered her speechless.

“Abby? Do you love me?” Gibbs asked still calm.

Abby didn’t know what to say, he knew if she was lying, he always seemed to know when she was lying. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

“Gibbs-I, um- I…”


End file.
